


【轰出】知夏【番外4】【完结】

by Marionettemirrordeku



Category: HMA
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 14:30:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18693412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marionettemirrordeku/pseuds/Marionettemirrordeku
Summary: *轰出only*英雄轰x无个性久*包子出生啦*ooc





	【轰出】知夏【番外4】【完结】

然而所有的喜悦在孩子哇哇落地之后都打散了，轰时常会怀疑这个孩子的性格到底跟谁，跟他也不像跟绿谷也不像跟他的爷爷奶奶们也都不像！

最重要的是，他儿子会跟他抢老婆来着，绿谷本来所有的心神不是在工作上就是在自己身上，现在呢，全部都在这个死小孩身上了！

他经常撑着绿谷没注意，在婴儿床前一脸冷漠地跟这个混小子大眼瞪小眼，偶尔甚至还会散发冰气，但是这个死小孩根本不怕他，在他身边有丝丝冰气在空气中蔓延时，小娃娃还会开心地“咯咯”直笑，一边流着口水，一边伸出沾满口水的小手手企图抓爸爸的头发。

轰也中招过很多次，偶尔绿谷会经过他们，看到父子俩的互动还以为轰在逗他们儿子玩，完全没往当爸爸的竟然跟儿子吃醋这方面想去。

绿谷经过时经常会笑话他们幼稚，轰幽怨地一个转头，于是头发就完美地落入小破孩沾满口水的小手里。

小孩子看到好玩的东西就会想扯过去放到嘴里尝尝，面对自家爸爸的头发也不意外，在成功捕获住爸爸红白相间的头发后，兴高采烈地往还没长牙的嘴里塞。

扯得轰焦冻龇牙咧嘴，却又不敢动作，只能委屈巴巴地望着绿谷，等待自己老婆来解救。

但是绿谷特别喜欢在一边看戏，然后拿起手机“咔嚓咔嚓”地拍着父子俩愚蠢的日常，拍到心满意足的时候才会悠然地走过去将轰解救出水深火热之中。

为此，轰焦冻曾经不满地提出多次抗议，却被驳回。

而因为绿谷的照片，轰焦冻国民冷漠池面男神的形象已经全面崩溃，在众人眼里，他已经是新一代傻爸爸的代名词了。

其实轰焦冻没说，他特别嫉妒自家的小崽子，尤其在小崽子吮吸着绿谷的奶头时，他更是嫉妒得个性要暴走。

于是在某年某月某一天，轰焦冻又看到了那熟悉的喂奶场面，一个没忍住磨磨唧唧地蹭到绿谷的身边，可怜巴巴地看着正撩起胸口衣服喂奶的绿谷。

由于生过孩子，绿谷的胸不再像以往一样这么的平坦，而是浮现出一点好看的弧度，宛如少女的鸽乳般，不会很明显却也不容忽视，虽说哺乳期过后稍微注意一下就会恢复愿望，但这样的绿谷总是让轰目不转睛，特别想把那对小小的乳房抓在手中把玩，把胸脯里的奶全部挤出，然后跟婴儿一样吮吸着挂着奶汁的乳头，把它舔咬得红肿水润。

可是自从孩子出世后，月子也做过后，绿谷的身子完全恢复后，他也总用有孩子在这个借口拒绝轰的求欢。

欲求不满的男人可可怕了，他现在异色双眸正散发着绿光紧紧盯着正在哺乳中的绿谷，顺直的短发不停地在绿谷的胳膊上蹭着，痒得人“咯咯”直笑。

然后趁Omega一个不注意，叼住了另一边空闲的乳头。

“啊……轰，轰君！你干嘛！恩……”

轰不知道第一次，自从他涨奶之后，乳头就特别敏感，小孩子喝奶还好，但是现在被轰含在口中嗟吸舔弄着，让他许久没排泄欲望而双倍敏感的身体不停地颤抖着。

占据左边乳头的小娃娃看着右边乳头被自家爸爸占领，眼睛一眯断定爸爸要跟自己抢奶喝，于是加快速度吮吸起来，小嘴“吧唧吧唧”的，甚至上了还没长牙的牙龈去啃，疼疼麻麻的感觉让绿谷都没法出声了。

右边的轰丝毫不示弱，也“啧啧”地舔舐啃咬着，顺便“咕噜咕噜”地喝下满口乳汁。

“唔……啊……”

绿谷的喉间不断发出颤抖地呻吟，他的双腿并拢在一起不断摩擦着，后穴也湿得一塌糊涂，肠液不停分泌出来浸得裤子都湿透了。

“啊……”

突然他身体紧绷一阵剧烈颤抖，双腿紧紧闭合，过了数秒浑身一松，肩膀都塌了下来，嘴角有一丝晶莹闪烁着，生理性泪水由眼眶中顺着眼角流下，双目失神地盯着天花板看。

等回过神后，绿谷用力推开轰焦冻，松开嘴的瞬间，他的胸口传来“啵”的一声，羞得他连脖子都红透了。

确保儿子吃饱喝足后，匆匆将孩子放回婴儿床打算离开，却被轰从身后抱住，那双带着薄茧的大手不知何时钻进了他宽松的家居裤中，入手的是一片潮湿。

轰好看的眉头向上挑起，伸出舌头舔了舔唇角，轻轻地在绿谷耳边呢喃着。

“出久，你看你明明很想要，只是舔奶头就射了。”

绿谷身下的粘腻感本就很不舒服了，听到轰的话更是羞愤欲绝，他猛地转过身去狠狠地锤了下男人的胸口，就“哒哒哒”地跑开了。

当然，因为这件事轰又一次好久无法爬上绿谷的床，甚至连房门都进不去，这就是后话啦。

END.


End file.
